What lays hidden
by PlanetJanet1996
Summary: A Human "Girl" is toyed with publicly by a dominant Gnome woman. I do not own any part of World of Warcraft or Blizzard Entertainment. Contains sexual content and adult language.


It was a pretty normal day in Goldshire. The Inn was packed full with patrons, loudly talking amongst each other. There was cutlery and dishware clinking together,

and near the bartender's station, a girl sat alone behind the apple bob barrel. She was bobbing her head slightly to the music in the Inn, her raven black, shoulder

length bob swishing with the movement of her head. 'It's very nice here...' She thought to herself, looking down with a frown. Where everyone in the Inn was a noble

or soldier, full of shiny armor and nice silk clothes, she felt vastly underwhelming, wearing a form fitting forest green tunic and matching skirt. The skirt was loose, but

also _extremely_ short, barely going past her nethers. Anyone who glanced her way could easily see her panties. She was also wearing thigh high boots that showed

off the pleasant thickness of her thighs, her favorite feature. As she watched the people talk and dance in the Inn, a Gnome woman snuck up to the bartender's

station and giggled. "You must really like sitting in that corner, hmm?" She giggled, sitting next to the girl. The girl blushed as she looked up at the Gnome. "H-huh?

O-oh, no! I mean, yes, I mean... I just like sitting over here..?" The girl's voice trailed off. The Gnome woman nodded and smirked, looking over at the girl. "My, I see...

Apologies dear, my name is Lin." Lin grinned, looking over the girl. "My name is Sam, but you can call me Sammy, or whatever you want..." Sam shrugged shyly, looking

away from Lin, who by now was very curious of Sam's skirt. "Such a small skirt you're wearing... Are you trying to hide something?" She smiled knowingly. Sam's blush

darkened and she shook her head no, perhaps a little to hastily. "N-no! I-I mean, I don't know what you mean, I'm not hiding anything..!" Sam put her hands in her

lap, doing her best to cover herself with her ridiculously short skirt. Lin sticks her tongue out teasingly, leaning close and tilting her head in a way like she was trying to

get a look under Sam's skirt. "Oh, okay, sure... If you're not trying to hide anything, then you should show me what's under there..." Lin whispered teasingly. Sam's

eyes widened, and she looked around nervously, the various Inn patrons paying her no mind. "W-what..? I'm not hiding anything, and I certainly can't just lift my skirt

up..!" Sam whispered nervously. Lin scratched her chin, raising an eyebrow. "What, no? Why not? You're hiding behind the barrel, nobody will notice! Plus," She

grinned, somewhat evilly. "I can tell from your face, you really want to..." Sam bit her lip nervously, still scanning the room, just in case anyone glanced their way.

"F-fine, but only for a second..!" Still keeping an eye out, she lifts her skirt up for a brief moment, only really exposing her upper thighs and a glimpse of what lay below

before quickly letting her skirt down and smoothing it out in her lap. "Th-there, I showed you..!" Sam breathed in relief. Lin let out a small gasp, then smiled. " _Oooh_...

What was that? I knew you were hiding something!" Lin hopped off the counter onto the chair, leaning over and lifting Sam's skirt herself to peek under. Sam's blush

darkened some more, and she looked away in embarrassment as Lin lifted her skirt, exposing her thin black panties, a small bulge clearly visible through the material.

"P-please don't lift my skirt too high..!" Sam yelped, watching as Lin explored her. Lin kept one hand holding Sam's skirt up, using her other hand to gently rub Sam's

upper thigh, her hand gently brushing against the bulge in Sam's panties as she watched curiously to see Sam's reaction. "Hmm? What are you scared of?" Lin teased.

Sam fidgeted in her seat as she felt Lin's silky hand rubbing against her thigh, then her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Lin's hand brush against her bulge, her

bulge twitching slightly as she felt Lin's hand exploring her. "I-It's embarrassing..!" Sam whispered in shock. Lin purred, wrapping her fingers around the waist of Sam's

panties and giving them a harsh tug down, settling them around Sam's knees before tucking her skirt into her tunic, leaving Sam's cock open to the world. "Oh my

gosh... It's so _cute_ ~! It's almost... Gnome sized!" Lin breathed in excitement. Sam squealed in shock as Lin exposed her hard little cock, no longer than three inches.

" _Aah_! W-what are you doing?! N-no, don't look!" Sam cries out, hiding her flushed face behind her hands, her little cock twitching as it stood before Lin. Lin wrapped

her fingers around Sam's little shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze and stroking it up and down slowly, using her other hand to cup Sam's tiny sack. She watched Sam's

cock twitch in her hand for a bit, before closing her eyes with a giggle. "Don't worry, I'm not looking!" She teased. Sam groaned softly from behind her hands as she

felt Lin stroking her cock, jumping slightly when she felt her tiny balls cupped. " _Nngh_ , b-but you're touching it..!" She whimpered, her breasts rising and falling with her

quickened breath. Lin grinned as she crawled her way into Sam's lap, pressing her breasts against Sam's and looking up into her face. Her clothed pussy pressed

down against Sam's little cock, rubbing along the underside of it as it lay to point up at Sam's belly. "Yes... Yes I am... And I could _certainly_ do much more to it too..." Lin

teased and whispered into Sam's ear. "I can tell that you're craving it... You might seem shy, but your little friend is begging for it." Sam squeaked when she felt the

Gnome straddle her, and she let out a sharp moan when she felt Lin's wet pants against her little cock, and her hips involuntarily thrust up against the warm wetness.

Sam pulled her hands away from her face slowly, her wide sapphire eyes meeting the Gnome's own deep blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I can't help it... It just gets like this

sometimes..!" Sam tried to explain. Lin undid her Gnomish toolbelt, pulling it open and sliding her ever moistening pants down about an inch. She slid her hands

underneath Sam's shirt, grasping her a-cup breasts and gently fondling them with her own small hands. "You can't help it? Then perhaps you should help me out of my

own pants then... You seem eager, and it'll put your hands to use to something other than hiding from yourself." Lin said slowly, gently grinding against Sam's cock.

Sam swallowed hard as she felt Lin's baby soft hands against her breasts, her hands shaking slightly as she carefully hooked her fingers into the waist of the woman's

pants, quickly pulling them down over her legs and feet before settling the pants onto the table beside them. Sam started panting harder as she felt Lin's warmth

close to her tip, still admiring the woman's eyes before looking over her entire body. "Y-you're _really_ beautiful..." Sam breathed faintly. Lin smiled, opening up her own

vest and exposing her somewhat large breasts. At least, for a gnome they were large. Not having worn panties, she ground her slit against the small cock, not quite

letting it penetrate her, but teasing it, leaving her wetness all over the bottom of Sam's cock. Sam noticed that Lin didn't have body hair, leaving her feeling silky

smooth as she rubbed her pussy against Sam's cock. Lin blushed when Sam had commented on her beauty. "Oh... Thank you... I don't get that too often. You're rather

cute yourself." Lin smiled eagerly. Sam let a high pitched moan escape her lips as she felt Lin's wet slit against her cock, her hips thrusting up at the woman once more,

but the pathetic size of Sam's cock kept her from penetrating Lin's sweet entrance. "I-I'm sorry, I've n-never done this with... I mean, I've never met someone like

you..." She moaned as her eyes drifted down to Lin's large breasts, then back up to her soft lips. Lin reached down, positioning Sam's cock so she could drop herself

down onto it slowly, letting it penetrate her. She let out a soft moan as she does. It may be small, but it was a bit longer and thicker than the males of her species.

"O-oh yeah? Someone like me? How would you describe me?" She asked as she slowly thrust her hips in a back and forth motion, allowing Sam's cock to push itself in

and out of her wet pussy as she leaned against Sam, pushing her breasts against her. Sam grit her teeth as she felt her cock sink into Lin's warm, wet, tight entrance,

precum already dripping out of her cock and into her. " _Nnngh_..! K-kind, full figured..." She reached up to play with Lin's breasts, squeezing them softly while she rubbed

her thumbs against Lin's nipples. "F-female..." She licks her lips nervously, looking down to watch as her little shaft pumped in and out of Lin's tight pussy. Lin

shuddered in delight, puffing out her chest as she played with her, letting a small climax overtake her body. She bit down on her lower lip, moaning through her teeth.

"F-female? You've never been with a girl before?" She moaned out. Her small climax had caused her pussy to squeeze and massage Sam's cock, as if she was trying to

milk her cock of her juices. Sam stiffened up as she felt Lin climax, her velvet tunnel gripping and massaging her cock. With a small gasp she accidentally came, a little of

her seed squirting into Lin. " _H-haagh_...! N-no, I've only been with guys... Usually drunk ones..." She groaned, her face flushed in embarrassment at having released too

early. Lin wiggled around, her little body tensing up as she felt Sam's seed shoot into her, seemingly enjoying the thick, warm liquid. Decidedly, she continued

anyways, raising and lowering herself onto Sam's shaft, letting little drips of seed drip out of her. Lin's hands found their way back to groping Sam's breasts again.

"Drunk men? Oh my, you must have quite the sore backside all the time. How odd it must be... To have a Gnome woman as your first time... I'm honored." She groaned

as she slowly rode her cock. Sam let out a choked moan as Lin started riding her again, her sensitive cock twitching inside her as she felt their juiced running down her

cock and plump thighs. She pushes her chest out, hoping to make her breasts look bigger as Lin groped her again. "I-I'm used to it. I love it, and I suppose I'm not

really good f-for much else... B-but, this is nice too, you feel amazing..!" Sam moaned loudly. Lin slowed down a bit and pulled Sam's shirt up to expose her breasts,

giving each a gentle kiss and a suckle on her nipples. "I don't know, you seem pretty great at this, too... You're too cute and I'll be honest, you make a good toy, _Sissy_.

Things to be proud of!" She smiles, lifting herself off her cock, letting the cool Inn air breath over Sam's wet shaft before sitting back down on her toned thighs. Sam

whimpered as she felt Lin's soft lips on her breasts, then shuddered when she felt the cool air wash over her cock, her cheeks blushing happily and proudly as Lin

called Sam her toy and praised her. "Th-thank you..." She smiled shyly. She felt Lin sit on her thighs, her little cock giving a happy twitch at Lin's attention. Lin smiled as

she started buttoning up her shirt. "It was nice to meet you Sammy. It was fun to figure out what you were hiding. I'm sure it'll be fun to use you again sometime. But,

I must be off. Important work to get to." She smiles, taking a quick look around the Inn. "I don't think anyone noticed. And even if they did, they probably enjoyed the

show!" She giggles as she starts to climb down from Sam. Sam fidgets in her seat for a second, then quickly leans in and plants a full kiss on Lin's soft lips, parting just

as quickly and looking away with a blush. "I-I look forward to seeing you again..." She says softly. Lin smiles, slipping back into her pants and heading off to do her

work. "See you soon, my sissy toy..."


End file.
